This invention is primarily for use in the loading of livestock onto trucks, and may also be used for the unloading of livestock in a similar manner. The typical livestock trailer is of a double decked design, therefore, the livestock loader must be able to accomodate the loading and unloading of livestock at variable heights above the ground. The present invention is designed to be installed within a modern livestock finishing building, such as a hog or cattle finishing shed, but may be successfully employed anywhere the loading or unloading of livestock is required.
Those concerned with the problem of loading livestock have generally resorted to the use of a crude ramp device which requires that the livestock be forced or shooed up the ramp into the truck. This technique, although still in use, often leads to bruising or unduly exciting the animal, and requires the use of additional workmen to accomplish the process.
Another problem encountered in the loading of livestock is, that livestock animals tend to be nervous and jumpy whenever placed in a new environment. The additional handling required to load a truck through the use of a simple ramp only aggravates the nervous condition of the animals. There is a need for a device which both saves stress and strain on the animals during the loading process, and reduces the amount of work required to successfully load a vehicle with livestock.